Lunatic
by CarlosMalfoy
Summary: "Dean, my friend is missing, and I think she was abducted." After three year's of obeying her cousin's order to never contact him again, Hailey Winchester finally breaks her promise with a desperate phone call at the crack of dawn to her older cousin who happens to be a professional hunter of evil creatures.


**Disclaimer:  
****_I do not own Supernatural or the characters (except for OC)._  
**

**Hey readers!   
_I hope you all read and enjoy my Fanfic!_**

**_Also please take into consideration that I'm new into the Supernatural fandom, so this is pretty much based on the first season. :) _**

**_Please review and tell me what you all think :) _**

_**-Carlos **_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hello, this is Dean Winchester," he said into the phone in his gruff and business-like tone. That voice brought back memories, the good and the bad, memories in which I would remember forever.

"Hi Dean, its Hailey- Hailey Winchester; I know the consequences in calling you but I swear I wouldn't be if it wasn't urgent," I prayed that he'd remember me, and if I did then I prayed that he would help me, last time he was very clear that I was to never contact him, ever.

Dean Winchester was my older cousin; the older cousin whom I never knew existed until three years ago when he and his father- my uncle, were in town investigating a mysterious murder. Dean was a hunter who hunted the supernatural, it was his family business- actually it was my family business too, only my father wanted nothing to do with it, and tried to shield me from it, but like always, I found a way around that and involved myself in the demon-hunting job. Dean had told me before he left that I should only pursue this career if it forced me to, and last night it had, in an extremely devastating way, and I needed Dean's help and guidance, for he was the only one who could.

"Hailey how did you get my number? I've changed my phone a million times since I last saw you," Dean asked groggily, as if my phone call had woken him from sleep.

"That's not important right now," I covered myself quickly, he didn't need to know that I'd searched him and gotten all his details and whereabouts illegally, "Dean my friend is missing," I continued, hoping he would listen now, "the police are saying that she just left at a sleepover, but that's not like Samara, she's not the curious type. I think she was taken- abducted actually," I informed gravely. Samara was a good friend of mine, and it hurt me to talk about her possible death like that, but I knew it was the only way that Dean would listen to me.

"And you want me to relocate a missing child, I'm sorry Hailey but that's not what I do, and you know that," Dean replied sardonically,

"I think she was taken by the supernatural, please I know that's not much to go off but-" Dean cut me off

"Hailey that's nothing to go off, just hang up the phone and don't bother me again,"

"Wait, Dean! Please, I just- I have a feeling, please just trust me on this," I pleaded desperately. For a while I didn't believe Dean was still on the phone, I thought he'd hung up, mad that I tried to contact him, but at last I heard his voice, telling me he'd be a couple of hours at the least.

I was emotionally scarred, and I didn't want to admit that to anyone. How could I when I could barely admit it to myself? Somehow I knew that Samara wasn't alright, somehow I knew that something evil was happening and that this was only the beginning.

I got ready for school with images of Samara's disappearance playing and replying in my mind. My father didn't want me at school today, not after what had happened, but I insisted that I _must_ go, as if I needed to be there. I'd been having these weird and sudden feelings frequently now, ever since yesterday they had been attacking my mind as if to warn or alert me. Those feelings always became strong when bad things happened, like a heads up to say 'hey be careful today'. They occurred around the time and even before Samara went missing, and right now they were forcing entrance into my mind. Like a life or death warning I knew that I needed to attend school today- I just had to.


End file.
